


Sana mi corazón『TailReam』

by Sonye_San



Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Mystic Ruins (Sonic the Hedgehog)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonye_San/pseuds/Sonye_San
Summary: ➤[One-shot]El viento soplaba con fuerza desprendiendo algunos pétalos de flores las cuales volaban libremente hacia el cielo azul. Los tres miraban fascinados tal belleza ante ellos, sin saber que desde no muy lejos, una de ellas sonreía, la antes Seedrian ya había cumplido su trabajo y no podía estar más feliz por esos dos.Disclaymer: Sonic y sus amigos pertenecen a  Sonic Team/ SEGA ©
Relationships: Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Cream the Rabbit/Miles "Tails" Prower





	Sana mi corazón『TailReam』

**.** **  
**

**Tails Pov**

A sinceridad mi vida no podía ser más normal que nunca, ¡claro! tener aventuras con mi mejor amigo y salvar al mundo, es algo que yo consideraba normal en mi vida. Los años pasaban y el mal seguía en nuestro planeta para ser detenido por el Sonic Team, pues cuando creíamos que no había nada peor que los Metarex, apareció ese ser de oscuridad amenazando toda nuestra paz. Aunque por el momento no se ha manifestado, pero aun así, no podíamos bajar la guardia. Trataba de seguir adelante, y ayudar siempre en lo que podía, sin contar o más bien ocultar mi dolor de hace algunos años atrás. Mi amiga Cosmo fue algo más que eso , aun a mi corta edad de 8 años experimenté lo que era el amor, un amor tan puro y sincero sentía por ella , aunque nunca tuve la oportunidad de decírselo, pero sabía que ella sentía lo mismo por mí. Aun recordaba ese día, el día que la perdí para siempre, dejándome una pequeña semilla, que luego se volvió una hermosa y delicada flor que jamás se marchitaba y que siempre me acompañaba en mis momentos de soledad. Creí que la había perdido para siempre, pero la encontré de nuevo permaneciendo conmigo en mi taller de Mystic Ruins.

Ya a mis 11 años, casi 12, eh aprendido a sobrellevar el dolor, porque sentía que cada vez que veía esa flor, me imaginaba su dulce sonrisa, estando orgullosa de mí. Eso de alguna manera me alegraba, porque sabía que su sacrificio fue para salvarnos, para salvarme la vida...

Recostado en la yerba, mirando el hermoso y resplandeciente cielo azul, recordaba todos esos hermosos e inolvidables recuerdos que pase junto a ella antes de irse. Una pequeña lagrima se deslizo lentamente por mi mejilla izquierda, así mismo con la mejilla derecha, ya no me había dado cuenta que derramaba un montón de lagrimas en un llanto contenido, porque de mi boca no se emitía sonido alguno. No podía evitarlo, aun era muy difícil para mí recordar y afrontar todo eso. Siempre cuando estaba con Sonic y los demás, parecía como si ella nunca hubiera existido, sin embargo, la verdad era otra, no había un momento que no la recordara, pero tenía que ser fuerte por mí y por todos los demás, y más ahora que no teníamos el lujo de mostrar debilidad con ese ser libre.

—**Cosmo...**—Susurré con nostalgia.

— **¿A sique aun la recuerdas amigo? **—Escuché una voz masculina muy familiar para mí. Limpié rápidamente mis lágrimas y me giré para encontrarme con Sonic.

— **¿Sonic? **—Confirme su presencia, ya que me había tomado por sorpresa, a estas horas el recorría las zonas exteriores.

—**El mismo amigo**—Hizo su típica pose levantando su pulgar, luego se sentó justo a mi lado en la yerba. —**Todavía no respondes mi pregunta.**

Yo parpadee varias veces, y nuevamente brotaron lágrimas sin mi voluntad, quería decirle que no, que estaba bien, pero mi mirada decía todo lo contrario y Sonic eso lo sabía a la perfección. —**No...Sonic no la recuer...**

Parecía un niño pequeño llorando por un regaño de sus padres o cuando no le daban su regalo de navidad, aunque ser un súper genio no me quitaba mi edad. Lloré y sollocé, todos esos años de dolor se juntaron para ponerme en esta situación deprimente. Sonic puso su mano en la cabeza y lo miré, lo que me encontré fue una sorpresa, Sonic derramaba algunas pequeñas lágrimas, como si se las contuviera con esa sonrisa forzada que trataba de darme.

—**Perdón Tails, Perdón... En ese entonces no pude abrazarte, me sentí de lo peor por no haberla salvado, temí que me odiaras.**

SIP, en ese momento necesitaba un abrazo de mi mejor amigo, estaba muy dolido, también ciego, y no me ponía en el lugar de Sonic, tal vez si fui muy duro con él. Ahora era Sonic quien lloraba y bajaba la cabeza, mientras que apretaba ambos puños por la frustración. Yo entendí que para Sonic, siendo un héroe le frustraba y le dolía su muerte, también era su amiga, asique entendía de alguna manera su dolor y enojo consigo mismo.

—**Escucha Sonic...Yo te perdone hace mucho amigo, nunca te he guardado rencor, créeme que no podría, eres mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo.** —Le dije con una sonrisa sincera, Sonic levantó su mirada y también sonrió. Ambos nos dimos un abrazo amistoso por unos segundos y luego nos separamos riendo un poco. Sonic se recostó en la yerba con las manos en su nunca mientras miraba el cielo azul; Yo hice lo mismo.

—**No sabes lo feliz que me hace, que me perdonaras amigo, tenía un peso muy grande adentro.**

—**Ahora yo te pido perdón Sonic, yo no sabía que te sentías así.**

—**A veces, ser un héroe tiene sus muchas desventajas, entre ellas el miedo de no poder salvar una vida.**

Eso yo más o menos lo sabía, pero oírlo del mismo Sonic es nuevo para mí. Reí un poco por eso, tenía mucho tiempo que no compartía tiempo de calidad con él , y no por ser novio de Amy porque eso me alegraba , al menos él si le confesó a tiempo dejando de mentirse así mismo. Solo que Sonic no podía estar mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, y yo me la pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo en el taller con mis inventos.

—**Por cierto Tails, te quería preguntar desde hace mucho ¿Qué sientes por Cream?**

La pregunta me tomó desprevenido, me sonrojé fuertemente, aunque yo diría que por el enojo— **¡¿Qué!? **—Grité, sentándome de golpe para mirarlo con enojo y molestia. Sonic siguió recostado en la yerba, aunque su sonrisa me ponía incomodo.

—**Es solo una pregunta, no me lo tomes a mal, pues no quiero que reemplaces tus sentimientos por Cosmo, pero solo quiero tu felicidad y que no te quedes estancado.** —Dijo sencillamente sentándose y posando sus ojos esmeraldas con los míos.

Yo no sabía que responderle, mi cerebro trataba de procesar la pregunta ¿Qué yo sentía por Cream? Pues la veía como mi hermana menor, siempre eh querido lo mejor para ella, cuidarla ante todo. Sin contar que es muy tierna, bondadosa, respetuosa, responsable, sincera, bonita... un momento ¡¿Bonita?!

Si, ella ya no era tan pequeña, tenía 9 años casi 10 y ha cambiado bastante, su sonrisa era muy dulce y sus ojos color chocolate parecían dos joyas brillantes... ¡¿pero qué demonios me pasaba?! Yo solo podía ver a Cream como una amiga, pero ¿Por qué sentía un cosquilleo en el estomago por decir eso ultimo de ella?

Me estaba confundiendo, casi podía jurar que me gustaba ¡Pero eso era mentira! ¡¿Cierto?! ¡Ya no sabía que pensar! Estaba en un trance, y mis mejillas ardían como nunca, Sonic no dejaba de mirarme con una sonrisa pícara e insinuante poniéndome más nervioso y tenso que antes.

—**S-Solo es mi amiga**— ¿Por qué dudé en responderle? Ella era solo mi amiga ¿cierto? Entonces ¿por qué tartamudee? Aunque la idea de ser algo más no me desagradaba en lo absoluto. ¡Lo hice de nuevo!

— **¿Seeguuro?** —Inquirió Sonic con la misma sonrisa de antes, sabía que era mi mejor amigo, pero tampoco podía decirle eso, ya que malinterpretaría las cosas.

— **¡Sí! **—Esta vez me las arreglé para contestarle firmemente, aunque el sonrojo seguía allí, no solo eso, mi mirada me delataba totalmente.

—**Si no me quieres decir, no te obligare**—Suspiró Sonic con resignación, poniéndose de pie a punto de irse, pero antes me miró nuevamente— **¿Quién fue quien el que me dijo que sea sincero con mis sentimientos? Ha clarooo, fuiste tú Tails, asique como yo fui sincero por lo que sentía por Amy, tu también deberías hacerlo, porque te estás tardando mucho**—Se encogió de hombros y luego se voltio para salir corriendo.

— **¡Espera! **—Grité parándome rápidamente, tratando de detenerlo, Sonic al percatarse se regresó.

— **¿Qué pasa?**

Yo respiré profundo, y lo mire—**La verdad, no estoy seguro, tengo miedo de que pase lo de Cosmo, aunque fuera imposible a y a la vez no, tu sabes en la situación que estamos, y tengo miedo de volver a sufrir**—Sentí un pequeño alivio dentro de mí , al fin fui sincero con mis sentimientos, aunque toda la fuerza que había tomado se esfumo rápidamente, bajé mi cabeza junto a mis orejas ,apretando los puños mientras trataba de que mis ojos no volvieran a derramar lagrimas , pero no pude evitarlo. Me sentía como un cobarde, yo siempre juzgaba y reprochaba a Sonic por no ser valiente y decirle a Amy que la quería, y ahora los papeles se invirtieron, el fue valiente y yo era un maldito cobarde.

Sonic sonrió y puso ambas manos en mis hombros, yo levanté la mirada aun con mis ojos llorosos eh humedecidos—**Escucha Tails, aun eres muy joven, aunque para el amor verdadero o simplemente amor no hay edad, mientras haya un corazón palpitante lleno de vida, siempre podrás abordar ese sentimiento tan lindo y profundo. La vida te está dando otra oportunidad de ser feliz, tú decides si tomarla o no.** —Me dijo sin dejar de sonreír. Yo no sabía que contestar, Tampoco que Sonic podía dar tan bueno consejos amorosos, ya veía que el amor cambiaba las vidas de las personas.

Me costaba admitirlo, pero tenía mucha razón, tal vez si quería a Cream, aunque sea muy joven sentía nuevamente esa poderosa emoción. Yo le sonreí, y con mis manos me limpié las lágrimas. Ahora mi mirada era más firme, segura y sin titubear, ya era de enfrentar todos mis miedos. Sonic complacido quitó sus manos de mis hombros y levantó su pulgar en aprobación.

—**Suerte.**

—**Gracias.**

El se despidió y salió corriendo, dejando una estela azul por detrás más un fuerte viento. Yo con la utilización de mis dos colas, me elevé por los aires y fui directo a mi taller encima de la montaña. Al llegar entré y caminé hasta donde se encontraba mi laboratorio, a esta hora tenía que regar la flor de Cosmo. La rocié y la admire por unos segundos, realmente era hermosa y frágil; toqué delicadamente uno de sus pétalos y la admire nuevamente.

—**Cosmo...hoy decidí dejarte ir.**

—**_Ya era hora Tails_**—La flor me contestó, yo me asuste y me alejé unos metros de distancia, lo siguiente que vi fue a la flor iluminarse y luego proyectar una imagen intangible o fantasmal de Cosmo. Yo quedé en Shock total, estaba idéntica que la última vez que la vimos; Ella dejó de flotar y se puso a mi altura.

—**C-Cosmo**—Balbucee confundido y alegre, creía que iba a llorar de nuevo, pero esa lágrima que se deslizaba por mi mejilla fue retirada por la transparente e luminosa mano de Cosmo.

—**_Shh... no me queda mucho tiempo. Escucha Tails, yo me disculpo por abandonarlos...Abandonarte. Pero fue mi destino el cual acepte de todo corazón, porque en ese poco tiempo, todos ustedes generaron en mi, fuertes sentimientos, principalmente tú Tails. Yo te quise de manera especial y sé que tú también, pero el destino mismo tenía planeado otros planes para mí y para todos ustedes. El peligro que avecina es muy grande, lo siento en mi interior. Te eh visto llorar por mí en todo este tiempo y créeme que me duele verte así; mi tiempo se termino y solo quiero tu felicidad desde el fondo de mi corazón, porque aunque quisiera no es conmigo_**. —Pronunció Cosmo con sutileza sin dejar de sonreírme a pesar de estar derramando lagrimas sin parar—**_Sentí que no podía abandonarte, por eso permanecí en esa semilla, que luego se convirtió en una hermosa flor por tus cuidados, pero ya es hora de irme, porque ya sé que no me necesitas mas._**

Cosmo se comenzaba a desvanecerse, yo trataba de tocar su mano desesperadamente, pero me era imposible porque la traspasaba. — **¡No te vayas Cosmo, YO TE AMO!**

Ella negó con la cabeza en desaprobación— **_Querrás decir, me amaste, porque ya hay alguien en tu corazón, y no soy yo._**

En ese momento me vino una imagen de Cream y aunque dure unos segundos entendí completamente a lo que se refería, pues yo ame a Cosmo con todo mi joven corazón , pero ahora esos mismo sentimientos crecían de manera descontrolada hacia Cream , ella ahora era mi presente y será mi futuro. Cosmo me sonrió en aprobación. —**Nunca te olvidare Cosmo**—Y nunca lo iba a ser, ella siempre viviría en mi corazón por ser parte importante de mi joven vida.

—**_Yo tampoco Tails._** —Su voz resonó en un eco, mientras su cuerpo terminaba de desparecer; la flor que tanto cuidaba se volvió una pequeña semilla. Me acerqué a la maceta y la tomé en mis manos, ya sabía que planta era y sobre todo donde plantarla.

En ese momento el timbre de mi taller sonó, apreté con fuerza la semilla y me dirige hacia la puerta, después de unos minutos llegué y la abrí, dejando ver a Cream, que como había dicho antes, había cambiado, aunque aún seguía usando su vestido naranja. Guardé la semilla en unos de mis guantes sin ella darse cuenta.

— **¡Hola Tails! **—Me saludó alegremente, noté como llevaba una canasta de tamaño mediando para picnic en una de las manos.

—**Hola Cream, ¿Qué necesitas?**

—**Bueno , quería preguntarte ¿si querías ir a un día de campo conmigo?**—Me propuso algo nerviosa ,apareciendo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas—**En realidad iba con Amy y el señor Sonic, pero me dijeron que no podían por una extraña razón, y como ya había hecho la comida ,sería una pena desperdiciarlo.**

—**_"Tenía que ser Sonic, asique por esto te fuiste con tanta prisa dejándome solo_**" —Pensé con una leve mueca y una gota de sudor en mi sien. Cream malinterpretó mi gesto mirándome desanimada, rápidamente me recompuse y le sonreí —**Claro, no hay problema.**

— **¡Que bien!** —Ella feliz y animada, tomó mi mano y me jaló hacia afuera, apenas dándome tiempo de cerrar la puerta del taller, o tan siquiera sugerir usar el Tornado, aunque tampoco sabía donde iríamos.

— **¿A dónde lo haremos?**

—**En uno de mis lugares favoritos de Green Hill, es un prado lleno hermosas flores de distintos colores**—Me respondió elevándose en los aires con sus largas orejas; yo asentí y con mis dos colas me eleve a su altura.

—**Pues vámonos**— Y así los dos salimos de Mystic Ruins; sobrevolamos también por Station Square, tenía mucho que no lo hacía sin uno de mis aviones, aunque era más agradable disfrutando la vista, además que Cream no se le notaba agotada, pues era de esperarse porque ella no usaba aviones como yo y estaba acostumbrada a desplazarse con sus dos orejas.

Minutos después llegamos, aunque para mí fue muy rápido ya que me había quedado mirando a Cream. Aterrizamos, y comprobé el lugar con la mirada siendo realmente hermoso, repleto de flores de diferentes colores, además de haber un pequeño lago—**Es hermoso...**

—**Lo sé, aquí venía a recoger flores para hacerlas coronas, y pensé que sería perfecto para la ocasión**—Dijo Cream colocándose de rodillas en la yerba junto con la canasta, luego sacó un mantel con diseño de cuadritos rojos y blancos y lo colocó sobre la yerba.

Yo la ayudaba a poner los alimentos, entre ellos emparedados de jamón y queso con mostaza y mayonesa, un recipiente con jugo de manzana, y por ultimo un embase con diferentes frutas naturales, cortado en cubitos pareciendo una ensalada. —**Es mucha comida Cream.**

—**Es** **que me emocione, y prepare suficiente para todos, pero como los demás no vinieron, nos sobra para los dos.**

—**Aun así, disfrutemos el picnic, la tarde recién comienza y admito que no he comido nada en todo el día**—Reí un poco poniendo mi mano en mi nuca.

—**No vuelvas a hacer eso Tails, te puedes enfermar**—Me regaño molesta haciendo un pequeño y lindo puchero infantil.

—**Lo prometo Cream, ahora a comer.**

Tomé un trozo de emparedado y Cream otro. Duramos un tiempo disfrutando la comida, todo estaba delicioso, los emparerados, la ensalada frutal y el jugo de manzana, había olvidado lo buena cocinera que ella era, y como dijo Cream, sobró mucha comida que decidimos guardar para después. La sonrisa de ella era radiante, y yo era el único que la admiraba de nuevo metido en mis pensamientos.

—**Sabes Tails, siempre quise preguntarte algo.**

— **¿Qué Cream?**—Le pregunté saliendo de mi trance temporal.

—**E-Extrañas a Cosmo?**

La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, la mirada chocolate de Cream me miraba intensamente esperando una respuesta de mi parte, yo trague saliva nervioso y le respondí con toda sinceridad: — **Si, la extraño.**

Instantáneamente bajó la mirada —**Lo sabía...**—Murmuró para sí misma, podía jurar que quería llorar, a decir verdad su actitud estaba algo rara el día de hoy. Entonces supe el porqué o al menos lo suponía.

—**Extraño a Cosmo, al igual que todos.**

Ella levantó la mirada nuevamente y estaban humedecidos—**En ese tiempo era muy pequeña, pero no tonta, de todos nosotros, el que más ha sufrido su pérdida eres tú, se notaba un cariño especial como el de Amy y el señor Sonic.**

—**No te lo negare, quería mucho a Cosmo, pero me di cuenta que aunque quisiera, no se puede cambiar el pasado, y hay que seguir adelante**—**.**Cream me miraba confundida, entonces yo saque la semilla de mi guante y se la mostré —**, Cosmo también lo piensa.**

En ese momento, tomé la mano de Cream para después ponernos de pie, ella solo se dejó llevar por mí. Caminamos un poco por el prado, hasta llegar a un pequeño espacio de tierra, solté lentamente su mano y le di la semilla la cual tomó dudosa entre sus manos. Luego me puse de rodillas y aparte la tierra con mis manos, hasta formar un pequeño espacio en el medio. Cream entendió mis acciones, se arrodilló junto a mí y colocó delicadamente la semilla en ese espacio, los dos nos miramos y asentimos; con nuestras manos cubrimos la semilla totalmente. Nuestras manos duraron una sobre otra unos segundos antes de que Cream la apartara rápidamente sonrojada y avergonzada, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

Yo me puse de pie, y limpie un poco mis rodillas y manos, luego ayude a Cream a levantarse. —**Gracias Tails**—Ella quería apartar su mano, pero se lo impedí apretándola un poco fuerte. — **¿Q-Que ocurre?**

—**Escucha Cream, quiero decirte... q-que**—Era la hora de la verdad, ¡No podía acobardarme! —**...q-que, que...T-Te quiero mucho.**

—**Pues... yo también te quiero mucho Tails, al igual que a Amy y nuestros demás amigos**—Cream al parecer no entendía o se hacía la tonta, porque sentía que sus manos temblaban ligeramente y su cara se ponía más roja.

—**No es esa clase de cariño, te quiero de manera especial, como Sonic quiere a Amy y como sabemos que Rouge y Knuckles se quieran aunque lo oculten.**

—**Pero...**—Intento replicar pero la interrumpí inmediatamente.

—**Déjame terminar por favor...Yo se que aun somos unos niños, y que no podemos tener una relación de novios, pero con tan solo estar a tu lado me basta y sobra.**

Cream ya no aguantó más las lagrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas sonrojadas— **¿En serio Tails, no estoy soñando?**

—**Te prometo que esperare el tiempo necesario, que estemos listos para dar el siguiente paso.**

Ella se me abalanzó abrazándome fuertemente por el cuello sin intención de soltarme, Yo correspondí ese abrazo, poniendo mis manos alrededor de su cintura. Sabía que teníamos un largo camino que recorrer, que a nuestra corta edad nos queríamos de manera especial y que lucharíamos por este pequeño amor infantil, para después convertirse en uno mas profundo como el de nuestros mejores amigos. Pero en estos momentos nos era más que suficiente con solo compartir un cálido abrazo lleno de nuestros sentimientos e inocente emociones.

**Fin del Tails POV**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

No muy lejos del lugar se encontraban dos siluetas, una de color rosa y otra de color azul, ambos portaban una sonrisa de complicidad.

—**Te dije que se lo iba a decir Amy**—Habló la silueta azul, más bien un erizo del mismo color.

—**Esto es muy lindo Sonic**—Comentó la segunda silueta, siendo esta una eriza de color rosa.

—**Cancelar nuestra "doble cita" fue un buen plan, solo mirarlos, Tails se merecía ser feliz**—Mencionó Sonic señalándolos desde lejos.

—**A todos nos dolió la muerte de Cosmo, pero a Tails mas, además que Cream siempre ha querido a Tails, aunque como amigo, siendo cambiado por algo mas mientras crecía ;siendo tan pequeña es muy lista.**

—**Recuerdo que una eriza de 8 años, juró ganarse mi corazón y después de un largo tiempo, esa eriza ahora de 16 lo consiguió hace algunos meses**—Dijo Sonic divertido abrazando a Amy por la espalda. Ella se giró y le dio un tierno beso en los labios; Luego se separaron lentamente mirándose a los ojos.

—**Aun no tenemos nuestra cita**—Ella le guiñó el ojo divertida y coqueta.

—**Hmmm tienes razón Amy, además démosles algo de privacidad a esos dos**—Sonic sonrió y cargó a Amy en sus brazos al estilo nupcial—**Siguiente parada, donde mi rosa diga**—Amy se sostuvo bien, luego Sonic salió corriendo a la velocidad del sonido a su tan esperada cita.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Con la nueva parejita no oficial decidieron caminar por el prado agarrados de la mano, sin dejar de sonreír, notaron como un Chao de color azul claro se acercaba a ellos más bien Cheese. El Chao azul volaba felizmente a su alrededor y ellos reían divertidos por su presencia. Definitivamente el triste y herido corazón del Zorro de dos colas fue sanado por la dulce conejita Crema. El viento soplaba con fuerza desprendiendo algunos pétalos de flores las cuales volaban libremente hacia el cielo azul. Los tres miraban fascinados tal belleza ante ellos, sin saber que desde no muy lejos, una de ellas sonreía, la antes Sedrian ya había cumplido su trabajo y no podía estar más feliz por esos dos, terminando de desaparecer en un pequeño brillo hacia los cielos.

**.** **  
**

** FIN **

** . **


End file.
